


5 Sentence Fics - Relena Peacecraft

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Relena Peacecraft

#01 - Impressionist 

Holding a glass of wine and studying an indecipherable painting, Relena sighed, wishing she had not agreed to attend yet another benefit art show. It was a worthy cause, but then they all were. That was the problem. It was getting more and more difficult to say yes to one without saying yes to them all. There had to be a point where moral obligation gave way to her right to a private life. 

#02 - Cat on a hot tin roof

"Relena Dorlian, hold still." 

"But, Mother, I'm bored." 

"Young ladies learn to sit still nicely even when they are bored. They do not bounce around like a cat on a hot tin roof." 

"Yes, Mother."

#03 - Keeping it simple

She stepped to the podium, the professionally written speech held in her hand. Looking out over the sea of expectant faces, her eyes met familiar blue ones. Suddenly the words that she was to speak, stating gratitude to those who'd donated money for the war memorial seemed false. Thanks should be given to the people who had risked their lives to bring about peace, not those who were easing their consciences by paying for a piece of etched marble. She folded the speech, discarding it for words that were simple and from the heart. 

#04 - One sock

"Why does one of my socks always disappear in the laundry?" Relena shook her head and half-heartedly rummaged through the laundry basket again, looking for the match to the blue sock in her hand.

"Perhaps if you allowed the staff to attend to your washing, Miss Relena." 

Relena looked up, pinning Pagan with a look. "I speak in front of the senate and hold my own in debates with representatives old enough to be my father, I think I can handle the spin cycle of a dryer." 

#05 - Actions speak louder

After a long full day of listening to speeches full of evasions and promises that will never come to pass, Relena looks forward to getting into her car and being driven home. She finds the company of Pagan, who insists on being her driver, and Heero, her bodyguard, soothing. They are men who do not feel the need to fill the air with meaningless words. Speaking instead, when they have something to communicate, and letting their actions talk for them the rest of the time. There is honesty in them that she has come to treasure.

 

#06 - Saved by the bell

They knew the plan was risky; that was why Heero and Duo had enlisted her help. It had taken all her skills as a politician to persuade Lady Une to join her for a quiet drink at the restaurant around the corner, but she had gotten the job done like she promised she would. She was being carefully evasive when her cell phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. It was done. The office was now decorated for Lady Une's birthday. 

#07 - Love is 

"No greater love has a man than to lay down his life for another." John 15:13. The words were etched in stone below his name, and above loving husband and father. Relena traced them with her fingers, her gloves off despite the chill. Her father had not been a religious man, but he had died trying to foster peace and that made the words ring true. 

#08 - Man’s best friend

Duo leaned back in his chair and frowned. "If diamonds are a girl's best friend then why is man's best friend his dog?" 

"Because girls like to look nice and men like to be slobbered on." Relena made a show of rolling her eyes, laughed and pointed to the picture of Duo and Heero kissing that sat on his desk. "You should know that." 

#09 - Check’s in the mail

Relena stormed into her office past her unhappy looking secretary. Once again, the promised funding for the orphanage on L2 had not materialized. To say she was displeased would be an understatement of epic proportions. Well, there was more than one way to make the man live up to his promises. She reached for the phone smiling evilly; after all their biggest contractor was WEI and she just happened to know the CEO. 

#10 – Naked

She was nervous the first time. Feeling naked and exposed as she stepped to podium to address the Senate. It was not the first time she had spoken in front of a large group of people, nor would it be the last. The importance of the moment pressed down on her and she raised her head proudly. She would see to it that her father would be proud she had reclaimed the name of Darlian.

#11 - Breakfast at Denny’s 

With the traveling she does and the hours she works, eating out is not a treat for Relena. Most days she'd prefer a quickie breakfast at Denny's to the expensive restaurants she is required to eat at to wine and dine the important people she needs to support her. When she and Trowa play their weekly chess game, he always invites her to stay for dinner. The fare is simple and prepared by Trowa, Quatre, or both, with her assistance. As far as she is concerned it's better than any restaurant she's ever eaten at. 

#12 - Only one life

"If you were to die today, what would you want to be remembered for?" 

Relena frowned at Trowa, not sure where the conversation was headed. "For furthering the cause of peace and improving the conditions for humanity I suppose." 

He smiled and squeezed her shoulders in a quick hug. "Then you should keep that firmly in mind when you question what you're doing is the right thing." 

#13 - Swords to plowshares 

When the Gundams were destroyed after Mariemaia's failed coup d'etat Relena had no illusions that the pilots would stop fighting for peace. Their methods might change but not their determination. Quatre used his family name, wealth, and power like a finely honed sword to slice his way to the heart of political matters. The others chose different paths. No matter the individual direction each took, Relena was proud to call them her friends. 

#14 - Deadman’s hand

Relena had been winning, but then Duo had never beaten her at poker. The slight of hand wasn't unexpected though the ice cube down her shirt was. She could have called him on it, and considered doing so for a moment. Instead, she pinned him with a look that said 'I know what you did' and let it go. Some day she'd need a favor and Duo Maxwell would owe her one. 

#15 - Getting along

She never thought they'd get along, let alone become close. He was stubborn and willful, never budging an inch no matter how well she argued her case. He could be arrogant and heavy handed. Yet somehow they'd found a middle ground, realizing that they were on the same side. In the end, she had to admit it was Wufei's fire and passion she found so appealing. 

#16 - Photographs and memories

In her bedroom, Relena keeps a leather bound photograph album from when she was small. Like most children's, it is a record of her milestones. Her first day of school and her first missing tooth are faithfully captured. When she was younger, she wondered why there was none of her as an infant or toddler. It wasn't until Mr. Darlian explained on his deathbed that she was adopted that the missing photos made sense. 

#17 - Redeye 

It was an overnight flight, the kind Relena hated. Unfortunately, it was also the only way she could attend the conference she had committed to as a speaker, and be back in Sanq the next day. The conference was public and the need to be in Sanq, private. The flight was a way to find a balance between the two. Being part of the discussion on how to end hunger was important, but no more so than the christening of her nephew. 

#18 - Footprints in the sand 

She sat on the shore, watching as the sandpipers played tag with the waves. Their footprints washed away as they skittered onto the damp sand and then back, moving closer then farther with the tide. It was dawn, peaceful and quiet before the invading families conquered the beach for the day. She felt calm, centered, as Wufei would say. She smiled, realizing that, like the birds, he had left footprints in the sand that was her soul. 

#19 - Reap what you sow

It was important to lay the groundwork. Each nation and colony must be focused on and invested in, the struggle for peace. If even one should falter and give in to the desire to make war, they would go down in flames. Now was the time, at the beginning, to sow the seeds of peace and tolerance. Hoping that the generations of the future would reap the benefits of never having known war. 

#20 - The morning after

It wasn't his or her first time, but it was theirs. The bed was soft and warm as they snuggled down under the covers, enjoying the feeling of being together. The promised breakfast could wait just a little longer as could morning exercises. She wasn't sure it was love, nor did she think it mattered just yet. For the moment his smile, soft lips and silken black hair were all she needed. 

 

#21 - Batman and Superman were lovers

The benefit costume party was going well. Relena was amused by the variety of costumes. A man in a toga was dancing with a woman in flight suit. At the buffet, mythology mingled with Halloween icons. By the foot of the stairs, Quatre was taking a picture of Heero and Duo, dressed as Superman and Batman. Duo leaned over and kissed Heero as the shutter closed, proving once and for all that the two superheroes were indeed lovers. 

#22 - Flying blind

She'd walked into the interview expecting to be asked about her role in the recent scandal involving an important senator and his acceptance of kickbacks from several large mining companies. Instead, the reporter had smiled at her and begun to ask probing questions about her brother. She frowned and directed the discussion back on track only to have it veer off onto her love life. Going strictly on instinct she stood, announcing that she would not discuss her private life anymore and the interview would be finished if another such question were asked. With a full hour of live broadcast to fill, the reporter apologized and backpedaled quickly. 

#23 - On the line

This was it, the moment of truth. The votes had been counted and all that was left was the announcement. Had the clean air proposal passed or not? She had pulled strings, negotiated and bartered. Had it been enough? 

#24 - Ordinary man

It had caught her off guard, the accusation that she had no idea how the average person lived, having been born to wealth. When she looked at the people she knew, the power brokers and senators, she suspected he might have been right. Her life was full of people who accomplished amazing things on a daily basis. Then she remembered something Quatre had said to her once in reaction to an article that called himself and the other Gundam pilots supermen. 

"We're ordinary people forced to do extraordinary things because the times required them of us." 

#25 - Rule of thumb

"Pink is for young girls, Miss Relena. It's time to expand your wardrobe." 

Relena couldn't say she was sorry about the decision to move her image to a more mature look. She was not going to miss the lace and frills that took away from her credibility. If she wanted to be taken seriously she had to dress the part.


End file.
